sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dawnn Lewis
Your Birthday Card - Dawnn LewisHistorical Dictionary of African-American Television - Dawnn Lewis (1961-) - Kathleen Fearn-Banks, Anne Burford-JohnsonThe A to Z of African American Cinema - Lewis, Dawnn (1961-) - S. Torriano Berry, Venise T. Berry | birth_place = Brooklyn, New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | known_for = Jaleesa Vinson–Taylor – A Different World Cheryl Spade – I'm Gonna Git You Sucka Robin Dumars – Hangin' With Mr. Cooper | alma_mater = High School of Music and Art University of Miami | occupation = | years_active = 1987–present | spouse = |image_size = 180px |awards = 1990, 1991, 1992 – BMI TV Music Award (A Different World) |website = }} Dawnn J. Lewis (born August 13, 1961) is an American actress, singer, voice actress , and songwriter. Lewis is best known for her role as Jaleesa Vinson–Taylor on the NBC television sitcom A Different World from the series beginning in 1987 until the end of its fifth season in 1992, in addition to being on the show; Lewis co–wrote the theme song. Lewis's other notable roles include portraying Robin Dumars on the ABC sitcom Hangin' With Mr. Cooper for its first season (1992–93) and as Cheryl Spade in the 1988 film I'm Gonna Git You Sucka. Since then, Lewis has appeared in numerous TV series, including other sitcoms, and has also performed on stage. Early life Born in Brooklyn, New York City to Carl and Joyce Lewis, who are of African-American and Guyanese descent,Dawnn Lewis Biography (1961–) Lewis began singing at the age of four and acting at eleven. Lewis graduated from the High School of Music and Art (now known as Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School) at age 16. After high school, she studied at the University of Miami, graduating cum laude with a major in Musical Theatre and a minor in Journalism in 1982.Meet Olympic Diver Greg Louganis and Actor Dawnn Lewis at the Soc Career ''A Different World'' (1987–1992) Lewis appeared for the first five of the six-season run as Jaleesa Vinson (later Vinson–Taylor) from 1987 until 1992. Lewis co-wrote the theme song to A Different World, with Bill Cosby and Stu Gardner, and co-performed the song for the first season. In A Different World, Although her character was married to another of the main characters on the show, her character disappeared from A Different World without explanation, like Chuck Cunningham of Happy Days. Lewis appeared in a special week-long segment of A Different World called the Hillman College Reunion airing on Nick At Nite, along with Lisa Bonet, Jasmine Guy, Kadeem Hardison, Darryl M. Bell, Cree Summer, and Sinbad. On her Super Password appearance in 1988, she was paired with Dallas (1978 TV series) star Ken Kercheval, not any of her co-stars. ''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1992–1993) In September 1992, Lewis began starring in ABC's Hangin' with Mr. Cooper alongside Mark Curry and Holly Robinson. Lewis appeared in 20 of the 22 episodes of the first season as Robin Dumars, Mark's childhood best friend and roommate. Lewis did not appear on the two shows concurrently — she left A Different World to star in Hangin' with Mr. Cooper. Lewis and Holly Robinson, along with R&B quartet En Vogue, performed the theme song for season one of Hangin' with Mr. Cooper. Sometime before the end of season one, The show producers decided to scale back on the updated version of the 1970s ABC sitcom Three's Company concept. Lewis left the show after the conclusion of the first season due to the producers deciding to change the direction of the show, Replacing her character with a mother and child; Mark's cousin Geneva Lee (portrayed by Saundra Quarterman) and her daughter Nicole (portrayed by Raven-Symoné). Other work Lewis portrayed Deloris Van Cartier in Peter Schneider's Sister Act the Musical, which opened at the Pasadena Playhouse on October 24, 2006. Lewis has voiced Storm of the X-Men in three games, most recently Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. She also voiced Granny Grim on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and voiced the female Shokan (Sheeva) in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. Lewis has also done voice work as LaBarbara in Futurama, Detective Terri Lee on Spider-Man:The Animated Series, villainess Di Archer on Bruno the Kid, and voiced a number of characters on The Boondocks. Lewis co-starred in two Disney Channel Original Movies, The Poof Point as Marigold Ballord, and as Gail DeBarge in Let It Shine. In 2000, Lewis played Blabberwort the Troll in the five-episode NBC miniseries The 10th Kingdom. 2006–current In 2006, Lewis starred as Melba Early in the film adaptation of Dreamgirls. Lewis released her debut CD, entitled Worth Waiting For, in 2006. She most recently played Addaperle in The Wiz with New York City Center's Encores! In 2009, Lewis played Denise Fields on One Tree Hill. In 2010, Lewis played a minor recurriung role as Lauren's mother in The Secret Life of the American Teenager. In 2012, she voiced Malora in Strange Frame. She also appeared as Dr. Knapp on Days of Our Lives in 2012–2013. As of 2015, Lewis is playing a recurring role on Major Crimes as Patrice, a love interest for Lt. Provenza, whom he met during a case. In that same year, she also voiced Ruby's mother Helen Hanshaw in one episode of Sofia The First . In March 2016, Lewis joined the vocal cast of Disney Junior's hit animated series Doc McStuffins as the voice of Grandma McStuffins. In 2017 she provided the voice of Maybelle Mundy in the film Bunyan and Babe. In 2018 she provided the voice for Pru Grangers mother, Fannie Granger. In DreamWorks "Spirit Riding Free" Personal life Lewis has been married once, to former NBA player Johnny Newman from 2004 until 2006. References External links * * * *"Different World" Star Dawnn Lewis to Get Into the Habit for Sister Act The Musical Playbill, URL accessed 2006-09-24 Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York City Category:African-American actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Guyanese descent Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:People from Brooklyn Category:University of Miami alumni Category:The High School of Music & Art alumni